In today's complex software environment, information may be represented in a myriad of different formats, each of which define a particular arrangement of data that can be processed and/or stored by a computer. In some computing environments, it is desirable to represent information in a process or flow. Any particular computing process can be represented in a flow diagram for easier visual comprehension of the flow of the particular process. For example, a login process could be represented in a flow diagram such that the various steps of the process are easy to visualize.
Such processes are often configured within software in a computer in particular types of files. For example, the process may be configured within a series of configuration files. The files may also be configured in other types of files, such as application files, or in a combination of different types of files, such as in a combination of configuration and application files.
These types of files defining the flow of a particular process are often numerous, and can be difficult to work with, particularly for a user who is not an expert with such computer processes. Working with the flow of such a process can be very difficult when all one has to work with is such configuration and application files. Further, modifying such files can also be difficult, particularly for the non-expert user. Where such processes are complicated and difficult to visualize, it can be difficult for a user to simplify such displayed processes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for taking such process files and automatically displaying such files in a flow diagram format that is easy to visualize and use. There is a further need for allowing a user to easily revise a displayed flow of such a process.